


Set It Off

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: A little glimpse into Green and Blue's late hour hijinx.





	Set It Off

Blue couldn't feel her left arm. Maybe the blood circulation had stopped after Green tightened that rope a little too much. Didn't really matter, though. She was kneeling on her bed, a couple candles lit far away from the mess of her body tied at an angle, hair disheveled. He was pacing the room now, contemplating his next move. His jawline was emphasized by the dim lighting and it left her in a daze. He was winning tonight.

"If you don't like the way I'm acting, why don't you just get over here and slap me? I know you're mad, Greenie..."

"How's your arm? Don't pout."

Slowly, he walked over to her. She looked a bit helpless, ropeburn from her struggles when he ordered her to suck his dick and she denied, laughing. The art of being difficult turned her panties to a sloppy mess, and the fabric had long since become an annoyance. She had to deal with this the only way she could, and his patience was nearing its end...

"Listen to me for a minute, Green. I know I've been a bit ridiculous tonight. C'mon, you know how wet this whole charade has made me. I only wanted to...please you."

  
Looking her up and down, he rubbed his ring finger through her underwear and she couldn't help but moan. A rare, quiet chuckle from Green made her wish he'd just get on with it already.

"You only wanted to please me? What a load of bullshit. If you ACTUALLY wanted to be useful, you would have taken my cock like a good girl. But you didn't, and now you're going to have to atone for it." They locked eyes for a moment. 

"Y-yeah...you're totally right, Greenie. I've been really, really bad tonight. But, deepthroating you is SO difficult...even my slutty mouth can hardly manage it~"

Untying the rope around her ankles, Blue's legs were forced apart and the atmosphere changed. Her sly acceptance of the situation at hand gave Green the final opening to let it all go, and she was trembling at the thought. To her shock, he began untying the ropes around her wrists as well.  With his whole body inches away from hers, she fell on top of him, freed and panting. They fell to the floor, surrounded by piles of shopping bags from hours earlier.

  
"Don't go thinking you were getting off without tending to MY needs. Admit it, you love sucking my cock. Say it." On all fours, she drew circles on the head with a freshly manicured fingertip.

"Mmmm..."

He reached over, softened and smacked her ass in response.

"I-I looove sucking your cock. I looooove Green Oak's huuuuge cock. Mmmm...are you happy now? You want me to keep on talking? When do I actually start s-"

She soon found herself forced dangerously close to his balls.

"Shut the fuck up and blow me."

  
And so, finally, Blue did as she was told. She licked all around the tip, tending to his balls with the palm of her right hand. Her saliva coated his dick, and it wasn't entirely difficult to get it down to her throat. Green liked to "guide" her head, something all too predictable but ultimately added to the whole scenario. And she could feel it shuddering; pulsating; ready to shoot cum down her throat. she gasped for air and Green pulled her up by her brown locks. Forcing a surprise kiss, Blue reacted fast and switched to giving him a handjob to end it off. He let out a deep moan as he ejaculated all over her chest. She sighed his name, and hardly noticed that Green would soon be on top of her, ruffling her hair and licking some of the spots where his cum had stained her.

  
"Blue...you were being a real bitch...but you redeemed yourself. I think you've earned your reward."

  
"Sigh, I'm ready for my present, babe~"

No more words were needed. Blue did some "guiding" of her own and pushed Green lower by his shoulders (she was obsessed with his arms; just the right amount of muscle). His thumb brushed against her clit and she laughed -- but her voice was so high that it was practically unaudiable. Green's tongue worked its way around her labia, going deeper only when he could feel her thigh shudder against his cheek. His methods were calculated yet sloppy; the best kinds, in her opinion. When she climaxed, he readily devoured her juices. By the time her own little death had come and went, her eyes could hardly stay open, and his face was blurry in the candlelight. She'd been...defeated. And for once, she was speechless.


End file.
